


Super Mechanics

by Stella_Malodi



Series: Silly Words for the Silly Soul(mate fic) [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Car Trouble, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Meet-Cute, Pop Culture, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers Doesn't Understand That Reference, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony is Darcy's Mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has some car trouble. Steve attempts to come to the rescue.</p><hr/><p>“Hey, Tony. You busy?”</p><p>“Not really. Why?”</p><p>“Well, my car broke down. This seemed like one of those times where, if I wasn’t buried in NDAs, it would be hilarious to tell people that I asked Iron Man to come fix my car.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll just finish up the ending in the morning," I said to myself last night. "It shouldn't take too long." Twelve hours later... Yeesh.
> 
> Friendly Reminder: In this Soulmate AU, everyone is born with a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing or telling anyone what it says is a big taboo.

Darcy was in the Middle of Nowhere, New York when her car broke down. She groaned and banged her head against the steering wheel a few times, then turned on her hazard lights and got out. She knew almost nothing about cars, so it was probably futile to even look under the hood, but it felt more productive than doing nothing.

She popped the hood, propped it open, and stared inside for a minute. “Yep, that looks like a car engine,” she muttered, rolling her eyes at herself and turning away. She got back in the car and pulled out her phone, intending to call AAA… but then another idea occurred to her. She grinned, scrolled through her contacts, and hit call.

“Lewis! What’s up?”

“Hey, Tony. You busy?”

“Not really. Why?”

“Well, my car broke down. This seemed like one of those times where, if I wasn’t buried in NDAs, it would be hilarious to tell people that I asked Iron Man to come fix my car.”

He snorted. “And I suppose it would be even _more_ hilarious if he actually did it?”

“That thought _had_ crossed my mind, but I can call AAA if you don’t want to.”

“No, I’ll come. I just need to wrap up this meeting; I should be there in about an hour.” There were outraged voices in the background; Darcy could practically hear him rolling his eyes. “ _Maybe_ two.”

She laughed. “All right. Thanks, Tony.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said, then hung up.

 

* * *

 

It was a little over an hour later that a motorcycle zoomed past, only to slow, turn around, and park a little ways in front of her. The man—it _had_ to be a man, with a build like that—dismounted and pulled off his helmet. Darcy pulled her pepper spray out of her purse and held it where he wouldn’t be able to see it. She rolled the window down an inch or two when he approached.

He smiled at her, and her brain shorted out for half a second. She really _hoped_ he wasn’t a serial killer or rapist, because he was really attractive. (And serial killers and rapists are _never, ever_ physically attractive. Because only ugly people are evil. Right.) There was something else, though, something familiar—she was sure she’d seen him _somewhere_ , but she couldn’t quite place it…  

Well. She’d just have to hope that it hadn’t been on an ‘FBI’s Most Wanted’ poster.

“Do you need any help, Miss?”

She blinked in surprise, then rolled her eyes at herself. Because, yeah, _those_ were her Words—her super-generic, heard-it-every-time-she-lingered-in-a-store-aisle Words. And this guy was super attractive, but there was _no way_ … So, she shook her head. “Uh, no. I already called Iron Man, and I’m pretty sure he’ll be more help than—” There was something, some _look_ on his face, and suddenly it clicked—she knew _exactly_ why he looked familiar. “Holy crap, you’re Steve Rogers!” She relaxed as that sank in, and returned her pepper spray to her purse. “ _Definitely_ not a serial killer and/or rapist, then. Cool.”

He made an odd, strangled sound, and she looked up at him. “You okay, dude?”

“I’m… fine. Just—those were my Words. I’m—you’re—unless…?”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Holy crap, are you serious?”

He nodded wordlessly.

“Wow. Okay. Uh, yeah, you said mine, I just… hear them a lot, is all. Let me tell you, I have said some _strange_ things to grocery store employees.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry about—” he cut himself off, frowned, and looked up. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

He shielded his eyes, looking for the source of whatever sound he was hearing, but didn’t answer. With a mental shrug, she stepped out of the car and joined him in his search.

“There,” he said suddenly, pointing at an apparently empty patch of sky.

“What do your elf eyes see?” she asked.

He turned to her. “What? ‘Elf eyes?’”

She waved him off. “It’s a Thing. What do you see?”

“I’m not sure,” he said, returning his gaze to the sky and squinting. “There’s _something…_ it doesn’t look like a bird or a plane…”

She gasped theatrically. “Is it Superman?”

He shot her an unimpressed look.

She grinned unrepentantly. “What about Iron Man, then?”

He frowned in confusion. “Why would it be Iron Man?”

She raised an eyebrow. “I told you he was coming.”

Steve turned his full attention on her, looking shocked. “Wait, you were serious?”

“Of course!”

“You know Tony?”

“No,” she said, rolling her eyes, “I have his personal cell number because we’re _complete strangers_.”

Before he had a chance to reply, Iron Man swooped over their heads—close enough that Darcy instinctively ducked—did a loop, and landed with a gentle thud.

After a moment, the suit opened and Tony stepped out. “Lewis! You didn’t tell me this was world-ending car trouble. Did I miss the call to Assemble?”

“Yeah, everyone else has already had a go. Bruce roared at it, Tasha glared at it, and Thor tried percussive maintenance with Mew-Mew. Barton shot out one of the tires, but I think he was just being a jerk. Cap here just finished lecturing it, but it _still_ won’t stop it’s evil schemes of world domination via depriving me of transportation. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope.”

“Sure thing, Princess.”

“ _How_ do you two know each other?”

Darcy took pity on Steve. “I’m Darcy Lewis. I…” She paused, trying to decide how to describe her relationship with the various Avengers. “I’m sort of the Team Mom?”

“Does that make me the Team Dad?”

“Cap, are you flirting with Lewis? Lewis, I think he’s flirting with you. Make him stop.”

“No.”

“But—”

_“No.”_

“You don’t let _me_ flirt with you.”

“ _You_ aren’t my Soulmate.”

“Well, neither is—wait. Is he?”

“Yep.”

"When did _that_ happen?"

"Technically, I'm pretty sure he's _always_ been my Soulmate, but we just found out about it... five, ten minutes ago? Something like that."

Tony stared at her for a moment. "I'm revoking your Princess Leia card; there is no _way_ he's not Luke, and—"

Darcy made a gagging noise. "Yeah. I surrender it gladly."

 

* * *

 

"I just realized—I have a not-classified reason for knowing you now! That means I can _totally_ tell everyone that Iron Man is my mechanic!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that meeting Tony was at when he answered the phone? It was totally what _anyone_ else would have considered a super-important meeting.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Суперавтомеханики (Super Mechanics)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006021) by [Vasilika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika)




End file.
